


Too Hot

by rainbowanatomy



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowanatomy/pseuds/rainbowanatomy
Summary: Instead of solving the FBI's hardest cases, Shelby has her own idea on how to pass the time. 'Two Truth's and a Lie' is child's play compared to the game she has in mind.





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> My smutfics often defy the rules of grammar and tenses, so many apologies in advance. I just feel as if this fandom is in deep, deep, deep need of Alex/Shelby smut. This one takes place during s1e11, when the NATs have their holidays.   
> DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED IT, YOU'D KNOW IT.

"I'm bored," Shelby groaned, "We should play a game."  
"What game?" Alex asked, filling up their cups again.   
It was the holiday season at Quantico, and everyone had taken the days off to see their loved ones. Everyone except for Alex, Shelby, Natalie, and Nimah, the latter two having already retired to bed thirty minutes ago after several long hours of drinking, laughing, and talking.   
Shelby shifted, stretching and accepting her topped off cup, fingers closing over Alex's. The dim lights were making her vision even more hazy, but Alex's eyes were still sharp, cheeks flushed, lips parted slightly.   
"Shelby, you're staring?" Alex's voice prompted her out of her drunken study.  
"Alex," she slurred, leaning a little bit closer.  
"Shelby?"  
"Have you ever played a game called 'Too Hot'?" 

"Can't say I ever have..." Alex raised an eyebrow. "You've got a wild look in your eyes. I like it, it suits you."   
"Do you wanna know how to play?" Shelby got to her knees and crawled across the common room floor, practically detaching her shoulder reaching to flick off the light switch entirely.   
"I'm guessing you're going to teach me anyway," Alex chuckled, watching Shelby's shadow move back to her, blonde hair catching in the moonlight flickering through the window.   
"Too Hot... It's where two people kiss, but they aren't allowed to touch each other. The first person to touch the other gets to do whatever she wants to her..."   
Shelby was close enough that Alex could smell her tequila stained breath, practically taste it across her tongue.   
"Oh...," she breathed, glad the lights were off so her ruby cheeks were concealed, "I, um... Is that such a good idea, Shelby?"

"Maybe it's just the liquor talking, but I think it is...," Shelby pulled back slightly, light catching her blue eyes, pupils dilated, lips pursed in a frown, "Unless you don't _want_ to kiss me?" Alex ran her tongue over her suddenly dry lips, answer caught between her tonsils. "Oh my gosh," Shelby squeaked, "Do you not think I'm attractive?" The words were twisted, a broken mosaic.   
Was Alex reading her friend wrong, or was there terror seared into those blue eyes?  
"No!" she yelped, "Of course I think you're attractive!"  
"Then what is it, Alex?" Shelby's tone took on a drunk snarl.   
Through the alcohol, Alex's brain couldn't process. Her friend was still close, a faint hint of her usually peppermint breath still there beneath the tequila, eyes still blue, hauntingly blue. She could do it, she could play, close the gap if she just had-

"Wait a second...," Shelby breathed, anger vanished, "You've never kissed a girl before, have you?"   
Alex broke the eye contact first, eyes darting to see anything else in the dark room. Had that lamp always been there?   
"It's not...," she choked, tightening her fist around her plastic cup, "It's... It's not just that..."  
"What else is it?" The first crystal clear sentence came out of Shelby's mouth as she scooted closer, trying to get the shadows to stop spinning. Alex avoided her gaze for a long while, breath shallow.   
"It's just that... I...," she started after the silence, eyes flicking back to those blue, blue eyes. The rest of her words shriveled up. Shelby's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, searching those brown doe eyes. Then they rose slowly.  
"Oh," was all Shelby could say, " _Oh._ "  
"Yeah," Alex sniffed, looking away again, "'Oh' is right."  
"Alex..."  
"No, Shelby, it's ok. I know you were just suggesting the game because we're both drunk and it would be funny. I know it's a just a joke, please don't worry about me. Caleb will come to his senses and-"  
" _Alex._ " Shelby's tone was firm, cutting her friend off as she closed the last bit of space between them to lean into her ear. "I was only going to say that I'm so going to win."   
"Wh-" Alex was cut off again, this time by Shelby pressing their mouths together. 

How completely unfair that the first time they kiss, they're drunk, and Alex can't grip Shelby's waist like she desperately wants to? Despite the bragging, Shelby almost caved the moment she kissed Alex. That damned dark hair demanded to be pulled, and that body that she'd wanted to fuck into submission the moment they met. She deepened the kiss, desperate to feel Alex's tongue against hers. Alex caught Shelby's lower lip in her teeth, giving a light nip as she purposefully sats on her hands, fingers twitching. Shelby shifted, threading her fingers through her own hair as she moved in to straddle Alex. 

"Too hot for you?" she teased as Alex pulled back for a second to catch her breath.  
"Yes, but I don't like losing," Alex fired back, tilting her head back to recapture the kiss.   
"I bet you taste amazing," Shelby cooed.  
"You're distracting me, Wyatt," Alex groaned against her friend's buttery soft lips.  
"You know what's distracting me?" she pushed, "Thinking about how hot you'd look between my legs. And the way you'd moan my name like I was a god."   
"Shelby..."  
"I'm thinking about how you'd arch your back off the bed and looking into your eyes as you cum on my fingers. How does that sound to you, Alex?" She was grinding against Alex, clenching her fists so tight her knuckles were white, resuming the steady kiss.   
"Fuck," was all Alex could manage, releasing her hands. Game objectives lost at the vivid image that flooded her mind at Shelby's words, she gripped her friend's shoulders, pulling her tight against her, flipping Shelby onto her back so she was on top.   
Shelby released her hands from her hair, splayed her fingers out above her head, breath rasping as Alex moved to kiss down her neck, "Not so fast, pet."  
Alex froze on top of her, heartbeat roaring in her ears as she tried to make the three Shelbys she was seeing go back to one. This wasn't just the tequila -- she was punch drunk off Shelby, too.

"Oh, fuck," Alex groaned.  
"I told you I'd win," Shelby purred, left hand reaching up to stroke her thumb across Alex's velvet skin.

"That's not fair, you totally meant to throw me off!"  
"Oh, my pet, Natalie is the one who reminded us nothing is fair. And now I get to do whatever I want to you..." Shelby paused, her right hand sliding down Alex's stomach, unbuttoning her jeans, slipping down further. Alex gasped. "Mmm, I love how wet for me you are." 

"Nimah and Natalie are right in the other room," Alex whispered, biting her lower lip so hard she broke skin.   
"Then they are going to get very familiar with the way my name sounds in your mouth," Shelby murmured. Without warning, she pushed two fingers inside, thumb still circling her clit.  
"Oh, fuck, Shelby..." Alex's voice cracked, brown doe eyes closing.   
Shelby's left hand closed in Alex's hair, pulling their mouths back together, Alex's panting breath hot on her lips.   
Her orgasm was starting within minutes, Shelby's name drawn out in illicit breaths, just as the blonde had predicted.  
"Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ " Alex whispered, feeling all of her muscles tense.  
"Eyes on me, Alex," Shelby told her, firm tone seeping through her clouded head. Alex snapped her eyes open, meeting mischievous blue ones. It was the height of the intimacy, Shelby smirk dark as she just watched Alex rock with her fingers.   
"Shit, I'm gonna- oh, _fuck,_ Shelby..."  
"Cum for me, Alex," was all Shelby whispered, the hand in her hair bringing them back together to kiss.   
It took a while for the room to stop spinning, time moving in slow motion as Alex came off the climax, chest heaving. 

Shelby brought her now-sticky fingers to her lips, running her tongue along them.  
"Ohhh, I was right," she chuckled, "You do taste amazing."   
"Fuck, Shelby, where did that come from?" Alex asked, leaning back against her friend's hips.   
"We both know everyone has their secrets here. One of them is that the moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever met. And I've met a lot of people."   
Alex faked a gasp. "You tease!"   
"I couldn't tell you felt the same."  
"Yeah, well. I'm good at keeping secrets."   
Shelby adjusted to lean back on her elbows.  
"But what about Caleb?" Alex went on.  
"He's a lot of fun, and a really good guy. But now that I know that you..." Shelby's lips curled into a smile. "It wouldn't be fair to go back to him. Not when there's someone I like more... And Ryan?"  
"I'll never know the real Ryan. But I think I know the real Shelby. I like that. I'm... Not very good with relationships but I promise I won't hurt you. Especially not like Caleb has."  
"I promise the same to you." 

Alex leaned down, a chaste kiss.   
"Do you want to go to sleep?" she asked when she pulled back. The gentle nature of their confessions vanished and Shelby's smirk returned.  
"Oh, you thought I was finished with you?" she chucked, a surge in strength flipping them over so she had Alex pinned underneath her. "I still won the game, my pet, and I'm just getting started." 


End file.
